Face off at the Arena
Kihaku Sanada VS Kaitari Kaguya SanadaKihaku : -Kihaku would be walking trough town, when he was approached by a messenger. The Messenger told him to head for the Arena, the Chuunin were holding a competition and Kihaku was invited. SO Kihaku thanked the mailman and asked him for directions.After he got the directions he dashed off into the direction of the arena.It took Kihaku only half an hour to get there, as he walked into the compound and sat down on a bench as he waited for the other people to come. Kihaku used this moment to emove his weights and set the down under the bench and relaxed as he waited for his name to be called- Guest_KaitariKaguya: -Kaitari headed outside, expecting nothing of today, though he had an errie feeling about something that he just couldn't place. He was headed for the gate whenA man stoped him and asked him if he was Kaitari Kaguya. Being his usual self, Kaitari responding the usual 'What of it?'. He had been handed a letter. when he looked up to ask the man what it was, he was gone. only thepeople around were the villagers shuffling through the streets like any other day. Kaitari read it while he walked, unsure of where this 'Competition' would be held. He wandered for another 30 minutes, maybe even double that, before he found a map vendor.- "Finaly something convinent in this village" -he whispered to himself, knowing there were other things in this town to fit the description. When he finaly found the place, he was half sure it was the place. So insteadof rushing to look around, he found a perfectly clear spot on the ground, and sat there.- "I don't have a good feeling about this..." -He mumbled just barely able to hear himself say it.- xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would walk through the village to the compound where there must be a spar going on but she wanted to be there just in case since she knows Kihaku has a small wound on his right arm she wanted to check that before he would spar with the one she remembers with the name Kaita, Kirei would run towards Kihaku as she saw him without saying a word to him she would pull off his right glove as she would take off his old bandage as she looked to it "this will heal soon. so you can use it perfectly"-She would tell him as she would take a new bandage out of her pocket as she would place the bandage around his right arm "i will be here if you need me."-Kirei smiled as she placed her glove back on as she then would go sit on a bench that was nearby them just in case she was needed she would look carefully- DarkKeyome: “Alright...” He said standing up from his seat. The boy had on his Chunin flak, it was fresh and it looked new. He had been wearing his relatives this whole time but now he had his own. “..OK, so this is the plan...” He walked into the middle of the fighting arena compound his eyes shifting left to right on the two contestants. “ D'ahhh... Kihaku...and Kaitari...” He cleared his throat reading off of the paper he had in his hand.”I want you both... to fight each other use what you have, use what you know. This is not a Match to kill anyone, but fight with everything ya go.” Crumbling the paper into a ball he'd look at the two boys again, hoping they were on the arena by now and were waiting for the GO to fight. “....When I throw this ball, you may fight. Go all out, no bullshitting around. Kai, if you win ill teach a awesome Taijutsu move guy.” He looked over at the kid with a smirk, turning his attention to Kihaku.” You give it your all too.” He took a deep breathe and tossed the paper ball into the air. Everything seemed like it was moving in slow motion. He leaped back into the air landing on the other side of the compound arena. After 3 seconds, the paper hit the ground. “Go!”Keyome shouted to the boys. RikuzuInuzuka: -Riku stepped up to the compound with her large dog Yomi following next to her. The two steeped up and took their seats on the benches letting Yomi take up the bench that was next to her own letting her sit alone on the stone bench. Riku was there today to take medical precautions in case the spar was to become out of hand to the point where one or even both needed medical care. The Inuzuka looked carefully to the field as she watched the two genin waiting for the fight to begin taking a second to focus her mind to the arena. Yomi stretched out her body watching the fight as well looking partly interested in the occasion. Riku let out a sigh as she sat and waited for the fight. SanadaKihaku : -Kihaku nodded at kirei and checked his equipment one last time.When he heard the CHuunin speak, he got up and walked to the arena. His face was void of emotion.Kihaku didnt care who he would be fighting, he would show no mercy.He stepped into the arena and looked at his opponent and recognized him to be kaitari.But still Kihaku didnt smile. HIs only goal was to win. THe moment he heard the Chuunin say go.Kihaku simply looked at his opponent,a small grinn on his face, as he spoke. - Brace yourself Kaitari, I will not show you mercy! - Kihaku dashed straight forward his right hand on the hilt of his bokken, in only a mere 3 second he came up to the boy, but dashe right past him towards the wall. He jumped against the wall and sett off back into Kaitari his direction as he drawed his bokken, launchin a strike straight for Kaitari his back. A hit would throw Kaitari to the ground and leave a big bruise on his spine- Guest_KaitariKaguya: -At the mention of his name, Kaitari got up and moved to the arena. When Kaitari heard Key mention a taijutsu, he grabbed his robe, throwing it off his body, revealing his netting undershirt and his takama underneath it, pulling his headband up off his neck and over one eye. Kaitari took his stance, waiting for the paper to fall. He began sweating in inticapation, waiting for kihaku to make the first move. Knowing the boy would be fast from any training he had done, Kaitari place his right arm bent, finger semi-curled , palm facing his head, left arm, straight down, open handed, palm facing his knee, his body slightly hunched over. He heard Kihaku speak. and began to respond.- "I know this..." -He blinked, and saw Kihaku in front of him, then gone. Not knowing where he went, his instincts told him to jump. He bent his knees, ready to jump. He heard something on the wall behind him, turned just enough to see kihaku draw his bokken with his uncovered eye, and relising he had not enough time to jump, rolled to the leff, landing flat on his back. As he got up He could help but laugh at Kihaku.- "I don't know Kind of crazy training you've been doing... but you don't waste any time....." -He looked up to the sky for an instant, pulling something from his pouch, then looking back down to Kihaku- "I hope Chi doesn't break TWO bones for making contact..." -At that he threw a flash bomb at the groud about 2.5 meters from Kihaku, jumping into the air, compleating half a spin, and finishing it by bringing his leg down above where Kihaku was standing, atempting to hit Kihaku on the shoulder, injureing him enough to avoid using his bokken again- SanadaKihaku : -Kihaku landed safely and noticed him throw the flashbomb and his jumping into the air. SO Kihaku dashed at the flashbomb and threw it into the air and Quikly covered his own eyes as he jumped back while shouting- Think before you act,Kaitari! -When he came to a stop some 10 feet away from his previous position.He resheated his bokken and took a defensive stance.Waiting for the boy his next move,at least if he wasnt blinded by his own flashbomb- Guest_KaitariKaguya: -Kaitari, noticing this, spun and kicked the flashbomb, pulling his headband down over both eyes, landing on the ground on his hands, pushing off into a handspring onto the opposite side of the arena as Kihaku was, then pushing his headband back so it was only over the one eye after he knew the flash bomb had gone off.- "... It's not in my blood to think.... What IS in my blood is beating you... Even if you break all my bones, I won't give up....." -Then he though about his true motive, and added- "also, I want to learn that jutsu from Keyome reeeeaaaalllyy badly..." -he said this, closing his eye and rubbing the back of his head. He then got back down into his stance. He reached into his pounch and pulled out 3 senbon, a kunai, and a smoke bomb- "...This one should do well..." -He fiddled with a Kunai and the smoke bomb for a few moments and then got low. Kaitari threw two senbon simaltariously, aimed to miss each side of Kihaku's head, trying to psyc him out. Then kaitari threw a Kunai at the ground in front of Kihaku, smoke bomb trailing behind by a strand from his Takama. When the smokebomb went of, it would give kaitari the perfect opertunity for him to throw the final senbon, allowing kaitari to buy time to pull out a second flash bomb and throw it in the middle of the smoke, after kaitai would do this, he'd pull his head band down and wait for the smoke to clear to detonate it.- SanadaKihaku : -As Kaitari wasted his time fiddling with the kunai and smokebomb. Kihaku easily assessed the situation and Dashed towards him, the moment he threw the senbon. Kihaku ducked his head a she dashed,the senbons flying over his head, as he dashed at full force as he shouted-Lets end this shall we! - feeling a breeze of air press against his pants as the kunai pass between his leggs with the smokebomb in tow.Kihaku brought his left hand in front of him as he moved, as he pulled his single kunai from under his left hand protector with his right hand.Reaching Kaitari before he could throw the 3rd senbon and aiming to stabb the kunai right into his right shoulder.If the kunai would impale his shoulder on impact. Making the arm completely useless untill healed- Guest_KaitariKaguya: -Kaitari saw Kihaku coming at him and froze. As the Kunai hit his shoulder, he began to laugh, begining to gain a bloodlust, but not so much as to kill Kihaku. but Kaitari was definatly imbracing his Kaguya blood. Kaitari, now with his own blood on his face and chest, looked at Kihaku with an evil smile, laughing through his teeth.- "Didn't anyone teach you not to get in arms length of your oponent? ... Especaly not one from my clan..." -as soon as hefinished his, he stabed the senbon he had in his left hand, aiming to stab it right into Kihaku's lower left back, careful not to hit any vital spots. He would then kick Kihaku off him, onto his back, then pull out the kunai with his good hand and trow it at kihaku, aiming for his left leg.- DarkKeyome: His eyes glared down, seeing that the fight was getting intense.. Keyome took off in a blinding speed. His right arm cocked back. He could tell what the boy was attempting to do. Clever, waiting for him to get that close to attempt a attack that close. That could become deadly. And even so... he had tooken a weapon in the shoulder. The hell was wrong with this guy. Keyomes legs picked up speed as the boy had said the words. “Didn't anyone teach you not to get in arms length of...” Keyome would have aimed a powerful unnecessary punch towards the boy known as Kai's jaw. seeing as how he had all his focus on Ki, he wouldn’t see Keyome traveling over to him to smash him in the face. The blow would be strong, but only enough to knock him 2 feet back. If the blow had connected keyome would jump back from the recoil of the punch, landing on his feet and crossing his arms. “...Nice Guy, I like that ambition but save that for the enemy... You don’t need to go that far.” Keyome sighed looking over at Ki. “ You too did good as well... we're gonna call it in for now. Yo! Riku... Kirei! I need you guys to help him out with this Wound..” He referred to Kai looking at him out of the corner of his eyes. Guest_KaitariKaguya : -Kaitari staggered back after the blow to the chin, careful not to become enraged by a punch from somoone stronger than him. He letmeself fall onto his back and lay there for a few moments, then sat up, wincing at the pain in his arm. He looked over to keyome and nodded, getting up, holding his arm, and walking over to a bench and sitting down.- SanadaKihaku : -Kihaku looked at keyo and nodded, and went to sit on his bench. After he sat down , he took his weights of each 20 pounds from under the bench, strapping them back on his wrists and shinns.HE looked at kaitari and yet he didnt smile.And so he simply relaxed on his bench- xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would stand up as she heard her name as she would walk over to Kaita as she looked at him "i cant promise it wouldnt hurt.."-Kirei would take out a small towel out of her pocket as she made it wet with a bit of her water nature she would push Kaita's shirt aside as she would look at the wound, she would clean the blood on and around the wound with the towel as she chuckled she would lay down the towel as she would take out a bottle with disinfectant stuff as she would take out a gauze as she would use this for the disinfectant stuff she would just use enough on it for this wound she would lay it down on the wound "it can itch a bit.. but on this way you wont get an infection.."-she would tell him as she then took out a bandage out of her pocket as she started to package his right shoulder just enough that the wound was packed "just becarefull for a few days or hours.. if your bandage will be dirty in the meantime come see me or Riku or go to Jinora ok?"-Kirei would smile to him- Guest_KaitariKaguya: -Kaitari, looked away as she tended to his wounder, wincing a bit each time something touched it. never making eye contact with her. When she was done, he said dully- "I will..." -He then lost himself in the final moment of the fight and thought of what would have happpened had Keyome not stepped in. He then lookedpass Kirei to Kihaku and met his gaze, imidiatly looked back down at the ground- RikuzuInuzuka: -Riku was alert as she heard Keyo call over to her as Kirei as Riku sprang up from her seat as she would walk over to the kid assisting Kirei in any way she possibly could. She also had some bandages in her weapon’s pack and she had done this ever since her days in the academy when she had hurt her fist punching trees as a kid. She would sniff smelling the blood as she would wrinkle her nose a bit as she assisted Kirei. Yomi stayed over by the benches whining a bit as she looked over to Riku and Kirei watching the two work at taking care of the boy’s wounds a bit irritated. “Yea she’s right I always have supplies on hand. Learned that the hard way.” 'KIREI VS KEYOME ' ' ' DarkKeyome: He scratched his head watching as the girl treated the boys wound. Sighing he scratched his head eyeing her from distance. He crossed his arms eyeing the girls. “ Yo.. Kirei.” he said turning his body in her direction fully. “ Hey... lets go one round, im bored now.” He said rubbing his eyes as he looked at her from a distance. He'd been wanting to spar someone new for awhile yet he hadn’t got much of a chance. “ Whattaya say huh?” He'd do his awkward laugh in the process. Oh, how annoying that laugh was. “ You can use whatever you want, its fine. Dont hold anything back my way alright?” He said smirking at the girl. He challenged her, and he may have seemed strong to the younger guys. But to himself, aah.. Not so much. He always saw flaws in his techniques. And he always felt like he wasn’t on par with the others. Seeing how his best friend haru, had gotten bumped right up as a Jounin, and he was left behind a Chunin. Ahh but it was understandable. Haru was really strong he knew it would just take him a bit longer to get there. He didn’t mind, he liked the idea of having to work for it. xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would look up as she chuckled as she looked to Key-Kun "yeah i'm bored myself.. so it sounds as a good idea.."-Kirei would walk over to the middle of this compound as she blinked her eyes for a moment, she havent had a spar for like ages thats how she felt since she is 17 years old now.. Kirei took a deep breath as she would take her stance her right leg would lean back down as she would stretch her righ arm in front of her face as she took a kunai with her left hand "if you say so.. dont moan if you get beaten up by a girl if other boys laugh at you.."-Kirei chuckled one more time as she wondered how much fun this spar would be to her she havent been sparring with Key-Kun so it was their first time but she was excited to spar him as she would look at him "i'm ready when you are"- DarkKeyome: He eyed the girl. As she was speaking to him, his right hand opened up the pouch on the back of his pants. He'd smirk. “ Hahaha...losing is my thing though. I've never won a spar.” He said laughing. But... he hadn’t sparred anyone in so long. He wanted to see how far he had gotten. Suddenly his left leg twisted. And Keyome cocked his body back like he was getting ready to toss a ball. The hell was that in his hand...” Alright..Lets....” He pulled the orb back once again. “Gooo!!” He'd sling his arm forward letting the orb fly towards the girl...It... It..It was a smoke bomb! It spiraled. He had channeled a bit of Chakura into the throw, only a bit. He wasn’t able to do a lot. The orb traveled swiftly to her locations into it would hit the ground 1 foot away from here EXPLODING in a cloud of smoke. Keyome would have already been gone. He was on the move his body running around in a full “U” formation. Something he saw Haru do when he was only a boy. His body was gone by now if she looked out to the spot he was currently standing. If she hadn’t realized it, to her it would have seem like he had disappeared from thin air. He had tooken off, more than likely a second before the bomb hit the ground. She wouldn’t have seen him because of him timing it. He moved swiftly to the right of her once got within 3 steps of her. (If he was allowed to.) He would have already been aiming a right handed fist towards the girls temple. The blow could xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would chuckle as she would be waiting for him to come to her as the smoke bom would explode she would wait a bit more as she would focus her chakra through her body. She sensed him coming as she quikly made the handsigns:ram, boar, ox, dog, snake.In so pulling of the body replacement jutsu right as Keyome his hit connected, only for him to find himself punching a logg. Kirei had managed to set a small distance between them both this way, Quikly making a new set of Handsigns, the Handsigns were those of her favorite jutsu: Water Release: Water Hound. The Handsigns were: Dog,Rat,Monkey,Dragon.Dog: Forming a Dog made of pure water in front of her as she would run up with her water dog next to her as she would command the dog to aim for Key’s left arm to bite him there as she would hold her kunai as she would stop running a few feets of Key-Kun~ DarkKeyome: His fist smacked into log with the impact of the punch a gust of wind would explode outward knocking the smoke form his smoke bomb away. He was still in motion, almost in slow motion his eyes lowered turning his attention over to the dog that was coming his way. How cute.. Didn’t see something like that coming. The same hand he used to punch the log, he'd quickly grip, still in motion he'd continue to run. So basically once he punched the log he grabbed it, doing this without ever to stop running. He pulled the log back, and slung it right into the head of the watery dog that was charging at him. He threw the log in a 360 spin. If the log connected, do to water not being a solid it would explode with burst of water. After he threw the log his body was twirling and spinning rapidly with his left leg closing in the distance with him and the girl. As he was spinning he'd yell out. “ TORRNNADOOO LEGG SWEEPP!!” He would have focused 5% of his chakra onto his left leg, starting to sping rappidly in a circle. When the user of this technique comes to top speed they should be within striking distance of their opponent and bring the leg into the desired part of the body they wish to strike. So easily within the first 3 seconds of this attack he was in closing distance of her, since he never stopped througout the whole attack as well. The tiles on the ground would rip up due to the boy tearing through the ground like a demonic spinning top. If the blow connected to the girls arm like he intended then she would be knocked 6 feet back with an explosive force. xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would watch him running as her dog was dissapeared she would make the handsigns Boar > Rat as she would say water release : Brackish Bursting as the ground would crack 2 meters in front of her as water would flow up as a geyser,,If Key-Kun didnt alter course, he would blown into the air by the geyser. Kirei would then Jump After him and throw a high kick at him, to throw him even higher, if id hit she'd follow it up with a low kick onto his back. In so Unleashing the leaf whirlwind on Key-Kun. Sending him crashing to the ground, a full hit of that attack would leave him with bruises and small cutts all over his body. DarkKeyome: The girls jutsu would come bursting out at the boy with a powerful force. But the force he applied with his spinning taijutsu move would collide with the powerful pressured air causing a loud BOOOM!! type noise to burst into the air. They would have clashed for a moment.. the boy, and the powerful gust of wind. Tiles under him cracked and ripped up due to the pressure before suddenly the boy was bursted into the air hard. His body spun swiftly in a spiral like a football. His right eye was closed as he soared up, he had lost the clash of forces with her Jutsu. A force smashed into him launching him up higher into the air. What the...It was Kirei. What the hell.. Taijutsu...? He was dazed his body spinning still allowed him to turn for the kick that intended for his back. Quickly his hand went down to punch back on the intended last kick. He used the momentum of her kick and the weightlessness of the air around them to easily hook the girls left arm under his right arm. And his left arm was pressing hard against her throat. More than likely they were falling down now. If he were successful he'd pull his legs up so he'd push the girl down straight into the earth. Spinning his body to apply more speed to the move. If she hit the ground she wouldn’t die, but she could possibly get knocked out. He spun faster trying to disorient the girls vision and thought process. xKireiHimex: -as he pushed her last kick back and hooked their arms together,while his left arm pressed against their throat as they spiralled down.As his spinning was making her dizzy, she knew only one last way out-she pulled a kunai from her pouch with her free hand,slashing it towards him, to try and force him to let go, if he did she would reach for his ankles and grabbing them and wrapping herself around him. As she turned his own move against him, bringing him down towards the ground, headfirst. if it succeeded, he'd be K.O. instantly and would most likely suffer a minor concussion afterwards, Kirei would land down on her feets as her head spins around as she would fell down on her butt she feels like she was sick~ DarkKeyome: The slash wasn’t really aimed for anywhere inpaticular assumingly. Since it wasn’t stated. So, it would gash in his chest causing him to cringe, the blood spurred out from where it was held. But this wouldn’t make him stop his course of attack. He couldn’t, they were moving to the ground much to fast so her whole attack counter sequence sadly... wouldn’t be successful. His eyes sqwented the kunai blade ripping at his skin made him flinch up as they fell but he'd have a quick thought. This blow could prove much more devastating to the girl to block the blow from truly doing damage to the girl, she more than likely wouldn’t have even noticed. The arm he had on her throat quickly went around to the back of her head, kind of cradling it from taking any damage to the ground. The rock tiles would explode upwards around their bodies as they collided into the earth. He'd cough his arm.. had tooken most of the blow it was bursting in pain. Nothing had broken though, his body was used to this kind of punishment. His legs were straight up in the air. And more than likely Kirei would be under him, keyome still cradling her head so it didn’t take damage. And due to his arm hitting the earth first. The rest of her body would have a softer landing... so in actuality she wouldn’t have been injured at all. xKireiHimex: -Kirei would push Key-kun off her as she looked at him- Why did you do that? you werent supposed to hold back and get yourself hurt you baka.. and why did you protect me??.-She sighed- Let me take a look at that arm ok, were stopping the fight here, before you hurt yourself even more. DarkKeyome: * He'd flop over to the right as she pushed him off, his legs hitting the ground as dust would dly off of his body. His arm that collided with the grown was purple a very dark bruise sat on his arm. He sat on his butt, turning his arm over to look at it.*...Hm.. Well, i didnt wanna get you hurt or nothing..." He said to the girl, he was still soft... still slow to kill. A horrible ninja. " And you dont gotta ill be ok ReiRei." A nick name he had given her when they were younger. He smiled at the girl standing up, holding the bruised arm.. "Thats... enough training for me today. Good match Kirei." He nodded at her. "Go home, get some rest ok?" He said smiling at her. "Promise ya, ill be fine." xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would stand up herself as she smiled to him "ehh.. ok i think, next time dont protect me i could be your enemy or so.. you know.."-Kirei sighed as she smiled once more "it was a good match indeed thanks Key-Kun, and okay i will take some rest and i keep you on that promise or ill come kick your ass and beat you up..."-Kirei would look at him once more a bit worried but she had to believe him as she would run down to her appartment as she would lay down on her bed she was tired that was for sure as she would fell asleep dreaming over so many things~